When a Cutie Meets a Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rose and Chip end up having a rather hairy day with Prince Vincent!


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was just sitting down with Chip, Belle, and Vincent when she began giggling. Belle and Vincent looked over and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now what's so funny?" Belle giggled.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell us." Chip smiled.

"Well, I was just remembering when this old lady gave me this potion. She said it could change anyone for one day!"

"Really?!" Belle said in surprise.

"I want to try it!" Chip said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Vincent said, cocking an eyebrow.

"We can at least try honey!" Belle smiled. But the minute Rose opened the bottle, she tripped and all of it landed on Vincent! He gasped as he now saw himself changing BACK into a beast! Belle and everyone screamed in horror as he transformed back into the large monster!

"W-What happened?" He asked softly, now trying to clear his vision. "Belle? Chip? Rose? What is the matter?"

"V-Vincent?!" Belle gasped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"M-MMMMMMMaster…" Chip stuttered.

"Now Chip for the last time, do not call me master!"

"Vincent you've changed back!" Belle said in surprise. Vincent's eyes widened and he ran into the nearby pond to see his reflection!

"NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE!" He said in horror. He then turned and ran to grab the bottle to see its contents. After a few moments, he calmed himself.

"Alright. Everyone remain calm. It says it will only last for a day." He said, taking deep breaths.

"Honey I'm sure it will be fine." Belle said. She then turned and saw Rose staring at the bottle in horror.

"What have I done?!"

"Rose take it easy," Chip said.

"Honey! It was an accident." Belle said softly.

"I know you didn't mean to," the beast said softly coming towards her on all fours. But Rose was now in even more horror. She bowed in respect.

"I apology your majesty! Please forgive me." She said as she then got up and was about to leave.

"Honey, wait! You were going to stay with us for dinner." Belle said, now gently running and catching her shoulder.

"Oh I can't. The orphanage-" Rose stopped when she realized they were looking at her.

"You never said you lived in an orphanage." Vincent replied softly.

"I just-I'm sorry! I really need to go!" Rose said, now embarrassed they knew more about her than what she wanted! She took off towards the gate and was hoping to leave before they could catch her.

"Stop! Wait Rose!" Vincent called out, now chasing after her.

"Honey, wait!" Belle called, now running after her too. Rose was almost at the gate when she felt something pounce on her. She turned over and saw the beast had her where he wanted her.

"Now you're not going anywhere! Especially now that it's about to rain." He said, kneeling down and picking her up by the back of her shirt in his mouth. He then carried her back towards the castle as the rain began to pour down.

"Vincent! There you both are! Is she alright?" Belle asked, now wiping her wet hair from her face.

"She's fine. Let's get her dried off." Vincent smiled, now carrying her inside in his jaws.

After a few moments, they sat down in front of the fire and began to dry off with some blankets. Belle was gently rubbing Rose down and Vincent was shaking himself.

"You know Rose, it's very special that you get to see Vincent with all of his fur again." Belle smiled. Vincent cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she was up to.

"In fact one of the best things he liked was for someone to brush his fur," Belle grinned, now getting a brush out. She kneeled down and began to brush his fur and she turned to Chip and Rose.

"Come on you two! He's not gonna bite you!" Belle teased.

"Not anymore," He said, bearing his teeth. Chip laughed, but Rose looked like she was gonna make a run for it. But before she could think the plan through, Vincent grabbed her ankle, while Belle grabbed Chip.

"Now come on you two!" Belle smiled, giving them each a brush. They both began to brush the beast's fur and he groaned in appreciation. He managed to glance over his shoulder and see Rose gently brushing his tail. Feeling playful, he lifted his tail and began to brush it over her face.

"OH! H-HEY!" She giggled.

"Well whatever is the matter Rose?" Vincent teased.

"P-Please! I'm ticklish!" She laughed.

"I know you are." He chuckled.

"B-Behehehehehehehehehelle!" She laughed.

"Sorry hon, I can't stop him when he's in this mood." Belle laughed, now feeling Vincent running his claws down her stomach! "No! Vincent! Nohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

"Oh my Belle, it appears you are just as ticklish as our guest here." He laughed.

"I'm outta here!" Chip said, trying to make a run for it, but Vincent grabbed him too. He pulled Chip under him and began to gently lick the boy's neck, making him laugh. Soon, all three were howling with laugher as Vincent trapped them!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOP IT!"

"Vincent! Leheheehehehehet gohohohohohohohoohohohohohohohohohohohoh!"

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!"

Finally, Vincent stopped his playful assault and they noticed his beast like appearance was fading! Before they knew it, he was human again!

"My goodness. Well that was an adventure." Belle smiled.

"I don't know if I would like to do that again though," Vincent smiled.

"I'm just glad that's over! I apologize once more your majesty!" Rose said, kneeling down. But before she could say anything else, he gave her a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush.

"Stop worrying about it. Now let's go and get some dinner," He smiled, now helping all of them stand up and head to the kitchen. He then gestured for Rose to come to him for a hug and she ran and hugged him tightly. She gladly went to spend the rest of the day with her friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had!**


End file.
